The Johto Region
A Region rich in history in myth, the mix of mountains and water leave most with a sense of peace and calm that can be achieved nowhere else. The quiet cities and towns are all named after the various plants that call this place home. Culture and Lifestyle The people of Johto are for the most part very much like their close neighbors in Kanto. A very quiet and spiritual people whom keep to themselves and value an inquisitive mind over all else, it is rare to see any but the most hot blooded of youths take some sort of physical action against another. Many people here find their place working to harvest the various fruits that can be grown here, as well as many skilled craftsmen who have passed traditions down through the generations. Of all of them, none are more well respected and Dancers from Ecruteak City- the center of spiritual life for the Region. Most of the Region’s economy is made from a mixture of exporting exotic fruits and vegetables, or handcrafted luxury items; a good example of which being the Apricorn Pokeballs, which are something you can only obtain here. Trainers here are more tolerated than anything, but they are not hated. Given the widespread belief that one should be a pacifist above all else, many do not find the call of training and battling for sport very lucrative. However, they do understand that the ones who do find that path are their protectors in most cases, and will not raise a word against them. Given that is shares close borders and ties with the Kanto Region, it has gained some of The Land of Innovation’s technology items in the cities. While this has paved the way to success for many, it has also allowed other, darker things to slip into its systems. One of which is Team Rocket, who holds a heavy influence in many places, but none more so than Goldenrod City- the economic capital of Johto. Climate and Geography Johto is very hard to place in any one temperature bracket, seeing as how it is different in so many places. A mix of mountains and plains, with the occasional beach thrown in there, the average temperature depends as much as where you stand more than anything else. Though it is different all over, most Tourists agree that the place is cold. Frigid mountain passes are laced and covered with snow that even the most daring of adventurer wouldn’t brave, and caverns made of ice and freezing water are scattered about. The plains are so dry and chilly year-round that only the hardiest of plants may grow. The only, slight, reprieve from all of this are the beachside towns and settlements, which are still a lot colder than other similar areas thanks to the chilly ocean currents. Prominant Locations New Bark Town - Noted for being both the place where the Region's Professor works and lives, as well as the border town with Kanto. Said to be the hometown of Silver, Gold and Crystal. Goldenrod City - The largest and most advanced city in the Region. It is the economic center of trade. Ecruteak City - A city dedicated to the worship of the Gods Ho-Oh and Lugia. The great towers are located here, and said to be the place where the legendary ones will someday summon the power of the Gods to help them purify the world. Olivine City - A town that is famous for it's beautiful lighthouse. It is also where most of the exports to Region's other than Kanto travel to and from. Technology With such close ties and proximity to Kanto, it should be no surprise that they also share a great deal of technology. When something new is invented over there, it usually trickles down and shortly finds its way into the hands of Johto. While they are one of the advanced Regions in the world thanks to this influence, they are still always a little bit behind thanks to a mixture of getting ‘hand me downs’ and also the stubborn stance on innovation in the Region. Because of this, it is not uncommon to see an old wooden cart filled with hay sitting beside a high speed Bullet Train or a towering Skyscraper. Mythology The Mythology is the center of tradition and life in Johto, and as such they have various myths and legends that ring as true as any here. While it could be a nearly unending list that goes on for ours about the different Gods, Demigods, Fables, Hero and all the variations of each tale, it should be known that there is one major thing in common with these stories: most people in Johto believe that everything, no matter if a rock or single blade of grass, has its own spirit and life within. They will have festivals for days to honor each noteworthy spirit in an area, filled with traditional songs and dances. Another great common factor is that, in some way or another, all people worship the Legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh and Lugia as the Creations Gods of Land and Sea, with Entei, Raikou and Suicune being their honored messengers. Ho-Oh is always regarded as the maker of man and the land, with all of its creatures, and a symbol of fertility and the sun. Lugia is seen as the maker of the sea and all its bounty, as well as the guardian of safe passage and the moon. The patrons of Gold, Silver and Crystal are fabled to be from this land. While some do celebrate this, others see it as blasphemy to worship them since they are not the Old Gods. Typical Pokemon Pokemon here are a varied bunch, mostly having been bred over time to resemble the creatures of legend that they so worship. Given a few lax laws and the very close proximity to Kanto, some species from other Regions have managed to make their home here. Category:Region Category:Regions